


Only In My Head

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, F/F, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: Chaeyoung has never been able to get overher break up with Tzuyu, and even if her head plays tricks on her, she knows she will move on soon.





	Only In My Head

**[17:42]**

Chaeyoung found herself staring out the window of her dorm room, laptop and sketch book in front of her; she tried her hardest to concentrate but with no success. Resting her chin on her hand, she tapped her book repeatedly with her pencil, her head feeling like a complete mess.

At this point, Tzuyu would've probably messaged her and asked her if she wanted a distraction from her work to go out and get food, or she would freely walk through the door with food in her hand already.

It had been four months since they had broken up, and it was still something the young woman couldn't get over.

Hearing the words, “I'm sorry, I just don't think this is going to work,” before being left alone to cry over a tub of ice cream while she laid her head on her best friend, Jeongyeon's shoulder and watched terrible movies late into the night made her feel an emotion she had never experienced before. Being with someone for a year and a half then suddenly being told that?

The hurt in Chaeyoung's heart was still very much there, and it constantly pained her to see Tzuyu and her new girlfriend on campus every day, because every time they made eye contact, the younger girl's expression didn't read “I still love you and I made a mistake,” it simply read, “I'm sorry.”

That killed Chaeyoung more than anything.

The tapping of her pencil got faster until she threw it backwards across the room. At that exact moment there was a knock on the door.

Getting up, she walked up to it and opened it. Standing there was Tzuyu.

“What do you want?” the older girl asked bitterly.

“Can I come in?” Tzuyu replied quietly.

Chaeyoung stepped to the side and gestured for her to come in. As soon as Tzuyu stepped in, she sat down on the bed and tapped the space next to her.

The older girl was confused but decided to sit beside her anyway. There was a short pause before Tzuyu said, “I've been meaning to talk to you. I need to tell you something...I broke up with my girlfriend last week.”

These words took Chaeyoung aback, but she continued to listen.

“Every time I saw you, I kept thinking about our relationship, and how amazing it was. The more I did, the more I realised that I miss you so much...and that I still love you.” Tzuyu looked the older girl in the eyes intensely.

Chaeyoung swallowed the lump in her throat. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't help how she felt.

“I miss you too, and I still love you.”

They stared at one another and gave each other a small smile. As they leaned into one another, Chaeyoung closed her eyes first…

 

As she lifted her head from the desk, she cursed her mind for thinking such things and for having such dreams. Her heart hurt but she needed to move on.

She had woken up to find a text from Jeongyeon: **_want to join me for dinner?_ **

Chaeyoung smiled at her phone, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She placed her phone back on the desk and began staring out of the window.

She would answer Jeongyeon soon.

And soon enough she would move on.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: littleredbean37


End file.
